What Lies Beyond
by The Romantic
Summary: Mary Jane Johnston moves into an old house with quite a history. She gets more than she bargained for when she finds a mysterious dress in her attic and is taken back in time to come face to face with a certain musical genius.Sucky Summary!
1. Chap 1: A new home

**Phantom of the Opera**: **What Lies Beyond **

**(A/N: Hi guys! This is my 1st fic so sorry if it sucks!) **

**Summary:** Mary Jane Johnston moves into an old house with quite a history. She gets more than she bargained for when she finds a mysterious dress in her attic and is taken back in time to come face to face with a certain musical genius.(Sucky Summary!)

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own POTO! But, hey, a girl can dream can't she? lol.

Okay! here it goes! Please review!

* * *

**Chapter one**: New Home 

It was a rainy day in Paris and showed no signs of stopping. A black mini-cooper pulled up into the driveway of a very old home just on the outskirts of town. A young woman of about 21 with dark brunette hair and saphire eyes looked at the home in awe. _My first home_. Mary Jane Johnston thought excitedly. She skipped up to the front door and went inside to avoid getting totally soaked.

"Wow.."she said looking at the size of the place. _More like palace. _She laughed to herself thinking of when her father had said he had gotten her a cottage in the country outside Paris. Her mood suddenly became dark at the thought of her father. He had been murdered just 3-months ago. They had not found his killer. _Yet._ Her mother took her father's death worst of all. She had become so mad with grief that she had been admitted to a phycyatric hospital near where she lived_. Well, used to live._

Her father had bought her this home just after she graduated from collage. She had always had a fantasy of going to Paris and become famous and finding her one-true love._ Sounds like something out of all the fluffy romance novels she used to read_. She began unpacking all of her CD's and movies in the spacious living room.

While setting the movies on the shelves her eyes scanned the various movie titles until they landed on one. _The Phantom Of The Opera. _She loved the movie with a passion. She could watch it over and over again until she would get headaches from all the singing. _When I'm through packing I'll watch it._ She set it aside and went back to unpacking.

Around 3-hours later Mary Jane decided that she had done enough damage for one day. She had managed to get all of her bedroom furniture, all her bathroom accesories, and some of the kitchen and living room. She plopped down in her recliner that the moving men had broght in earlier that day. She turned her TV up so she could sing without over powering the music with her voice. She couldn't help but sing with all the songs she knew by heart.

The rain had steadily gotten more intense outside but Mary had failed to notice. It was to the point where The Phantom was taking Christine down into his lair for the first time. Mary was singing her heart out and had to admit, she wasn't half-bad. The weather was slowly becoming worse but Mary just continued singing. Christine was on the screen singing the simingly un-human high pitches of the song. When she sang the highest note, the electricity went out. Mary was so into the music that she carried the note out till she had to breathe again. She blinked repeatedly, trying to adjust her eyesight to the pitch-black room. She made her way into the kitchen and lit a candle.

_Well, this is just peachy._ She thought dryly. She began exploring her new home with just a candle leading her way. Se came upon a door she hadn't seen before and eyed at it cautiously. _The realiters never said anything about this..._but she made up her mind and opened it slowly. There before her was a winding staircase leading up further into the house. She began to slowly climb the stair case.

About 2 minutes later, she came to a small dusty room that looked like it hadn't been used in years. She quietly walked inside looking all-around. There were many trunks and wardrobes that looked like they were probably antiques'. She made her way over to one elegant trunk that had a gold frame and beautiful woodwork. She undid the latch and opened it looking inside curiously. She saw multiple drawings that she had to admit were very well-done. But, what she found very peculier was that, they were all of the same woman. Mary looked at the picture closely. The woman had beautiful long, curly, locks that fell at about mid back. She had vey innocent looking doe eyes and was very thin. Even though Mary was gorgous, she couldn't help but envy the womans looks.

She tore her eyes away and they fell upon something that sparked her interist. _It was a dress. Not just any dress either._ It was a beautiful light-blue dress that was tight and very eye-catching at the top but soft and flowing at the skirts. The shoulders drooped showing a generous amount of cleavage for somthing worn in that time period. It looked like it belonged to her favorite movie. She looked around the room once again, still holding the dress. She saw a floor length mirrior to her left. She began to smile thinking of something that would keep her entertained for a while.

* * *

Like? Hate? Love? **sorry it's so short!**

Please review The fate of the story lies in the hands of your reviews! The Phantess


	2. Chap 2: Corsets and falling

What Lies Beyond

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Dress

Mary's POV

I looked over the dress one last time before taking off my clothes and slipping it on. The dress looked about my size so I thought it would fit. However, it was very snug in the waist. I looked in the trunk again and noticed something I had missed. _Great, Just great._ I looked in horror at all the strings and laces to the dreades corset and slowly but surely out it on. Once I thought I had it on right, my eyes felt like they were going to burst out of my head! I could hardley breathe. _Much less sing._ I then put on the lovely dress and made my way to the mirror.

I looked like I had just stepped out of "Gone With the Wind". The rainy weather had made my hair wavy and my skin was a snowy shade of white with a touch of pink in my cheeks. I looked at myself approvingly before I began to sing," Think of Me":

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye..._

I would have sang more but I began to feel light-headed. Before I could go downstairs to sit-down, I fell unconsious to the hard wooden floor.

* * *

Erik's POV

I sat at my organ playing a slow, sad song I had just composed. Ever since my dear Christine had left me, none of my songs were as beautiful as they once were. They had been filled with love, passion, and seduction. Now they were all sad, depressing, and hate. My inspiration had left me. _Just as she left me._

The mob had searched for me that night but found nothing so, they called off the search. _Stupid fools, _i thought_, did they really think they had run me off?_

My thoughts were interupted by a splash behind me. I turned around to face my intruder, lasso in hand.

What I saw made my jaw drop.

There was a woman in the lake, face down. She obviously must be alive because she was splashing water everywhere. I ran into the water to get this woman out and get some questions answered.

* * *

Mary's POV

I all of the sudden felt myself falling. Then the cold rush of water. I opened my eyes to find I was face down in cold water. I tried turning myself over but failed, because of the lack of flexability of the corset. _So this is how I'm going to die._ I stopped my attempts at moving and just let the coldness overtake me.

All of a sudden, two strong hands wrapped around by waist and felt myself being lifted out of the water. I felt myself being shook until I slowly opened my eyes.

What I saw made me fall deep into unconciousness.

_A white mask._

* * *

Like? plz review!


	3. Chap 3: Q&A

**"What Lies Beyond"**

**Thank you my reviewers!**

**sorry if I missed anything mispelled!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.lol**

* * *

Chapter 3: Q&A

Erik's POV

The woman in my arms gave me one glance and fainted. _What a suprise. _I had to admit she was very beautiful. Shoulder length brunette hair, porcelien white skin, and if he was not mistaken, saphire blue eyes. She looked about 20 years old and she was not tall at all. She was probably 5"2'. Her clothes stuck to every curve on her body and did not leave much to the imagination. She had much more of a chest than Christine. Her hips were very curvy and she had a tiny waist. I would have continued to look at her had she not have started shivering.

I carried her over to the swan bed and laid her down upon its' silky sheets. I looked around in confusion because, I didn' know what to do about her clothing issue. Her dress was soaked and if left on her, she would probably catch phemonia. He carefully took off her dress and set it aside. She was wearing a corset with some clothes underneath that I had never seen. _She must not be very modest._ I laughed.

I got one of my white shirts and slipped it on her. She was so short that my shirt came down to her knees! It came down to my waist. I tucked her under the satin covers and watched as she took long, deep breaths.

* * *

Mary's POV

My head hurt so bad. I felt like I had gone to Hell. I opened my eyes and saw an unfamilier ceiling. _Hey, maybe this is Hell..._ I sat up slowly and looked around. I was in a swan-shaped bed surrounded by a black see-through curtain. I looked through the curtain and saw various pieces of furniture until my eyes fell on a chair. There was someone in it. I slowly inched my way closer and saw that it was a man and he was asleep. I looked at his face and gasped in shock.

"Gerry Butler?" I said aloud.

The man began to stir and opened his eyes. He was clearly aggrivated because he was awakened. He looked at me and his look softened a bit, but not much.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home?" His voice was so velvety smooth but as firm as a rock. I just stared at him in awe. This was the man of my dreams. This was the Phantom of The Opera!

"Again, mademoselle, Who are you and why are you here?" He said obviously trying to control his temper.

" My name is Mary Jane, Mary Jane Johnston...and...umm...I don't know how or why I am here.." I managed to choke out.

He looked at me with a puzzled look and said," What do you mean?"

"Seriously, I have no clue how I got here but the last thing I remember was that I was singing, in my new house in Paris 2005, and I was wearing that dress!" I said pointing at the dress that was set in another chair. He gave me a look that obviously meant I'm crazy. _Great I'm stuck in Paris, in God knows what year, and the man of my dreams thinks I'm crazy!_

* * *

Erik's POV

_This girl had lost her mind! 2005? That's crazy talk! _But she obviously stuck to her point because she showed no sign of dishonesty. I decided to play along.

"Alright," I said," I believe you."

She looked relieved at my words and she looked at what she was wearing. "Did you dress me?" she said, with a small smirk.

"Well, you see mademoselle,...you would have gotten sick...and so I ...umm.. so, I changed you into something dry..." she smiled sweetly at me while I had pratically stuttered all the words out. _Why am I so tounge tied around her?_

"Are you hungry?"I asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"Actually I am.."she said looking shy all of a sudden.

"No need to be shy, mademoselle." I said giving a sexy smirk. _What am I doing!_

I went and got her some assorted fruit, bread, butter, and a glass of wine.

She ate and looked at her surroundings as I looked at her. Her eyes were absolutley gorgous. They were saphire blue with dark green just around the pupil. She saw me staring at her and blushed.

* * *

Mary's POV

I looked around his home and felt his eyes boring into mine. I looked at him and blushed. _Why does a simple look have me blushing?_

He was very handsome. Even his mask was sexy. It only added to his mystery. _Even though I know his story._ He was dressed very politely: He wore a white button up shirt with the top open a bit so you could see a little of his chest, and black trousers that would be considered high-wasted in my time but was hot here. His hair was slicked back and his eyes...oh his eyes, they were the best of all. At first glance you would say green, but if you looked closer you could see gold specks that glowed in the candlelight.

He sensed me staring at him and gave a aggrivated sigh.

"Find something amusing on my hideous face?" he said heatedly.

"Oh, I was just looking at your eyes!" I said understanding his statement.

"What about my eyes?" he asked amused.

"Well, they're beautiful," I said," they are green but if you look close enough...you see the brightest gold specks that make them shine." I looked at my lap nervously.

"Thank you, mademoselle." he said kissing my hand. I blushed so red I must have looked like a cherry because he chuckled.

"Your quite welcome moursuir'...?" I asked.

He hesitated but then said, "Erik", he said in a quiet whisper, "You may call me Erik."

* * *

Like it? Please review! 


	4. Chap 4: Tears and Friendship

**What Lies Beyond**

**Chap 4! Tears and friendship**

**To all my reviewers: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry all the chapters have been so short but I'll try and make them longer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mary Jane Johnston!**

**Chapter 4: Friends?**

* * *

**Mary's POV**

_Eric.._Hmmm...It definitely has a ring to it. I tried to think of something interesting to say but just babbled.

"Erik, huh? That's a very good name." _Babble, pure babble._ He gave me a half smile which was better than nothing. Our eyes caught and we gazed at each other for a moment. _He's even sexier in person._ Arghh..I've got to quit having these thoughts!_ Even though it's true._ As I continued my so called "mental battle", Erik continued to look me up and down. I couldn't help but blush.

He must have seen me because he gave a smirk and stood up as if to leave. Instead if leaving though, he went over to the other chair and picked up my dress I had been wearing. " Mademoiselle, I'm afraid your dress is still wet from your, "entrance" to my home...he said trying to contain a chuckle. I just raised my eyebrows at him. "

"So I'm stuck wearing this for a while?" I asked smirking, while gesturing to his shirt that I wore down to my knees_. To him I must look hilarious._

He looked at my attire and nodded while laughing. _Yep, just freaking hilarious. _He sat down still laughing quietly.

_He doesn't seem as sad he did in the movie..._I thought. _He seems...almost ..happy?_

He saw me staring at him and he sighed. I hadn't noticed I had been staring at his mask.

**Erik's POV**

* * *

She was staring at my mask. I sighed deeply and looked away. I decided to make conversation.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" I asked raising my visible eyebrow.

"Umm..sure, why not..." she said with a small smile. _She has a lovely smile._ I silently cursed myself.

" Not to be rude but, why have you not asked about my mask? Or better yet what lies beneath my mask? I asked, sounding colder than I had meant to.

" Because, I know what lies beyond your mask." she said cautiously.

* * *

**Mary's POV**

"How!" he hissed.

" Well, in my time, you are quiet famous, Erik. There are many books, plays, movies, and operas dedicated to your story."

His anger melted away into confusion. " What is a "movie"?" he asked.

"It's like a show, but we have these devices that allow us to watch them whenever we please on a screen."

He still looked confused but, he began to get angry again.

"And just what story is it that has made me so famous?" he said obviously not buying my story.

"It's the story of you, Christine, and that _fop _Raoul." he looked at me in disbelief and just shook his head.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. He nodded but clearly wanted to change the subject.

"I noticed that your accent is not pure French, may I inquire as to where you are from?"

"Well," I said clearing my throat," I am originally from America. My family and I lived in New York City."

He nodded and I continued." I had to learn French because, my father bought me a home on the outskirts of Paris for a graduation present." I began tearing up but looked away, so he failed to notice.

* * *

**Erik's POV**

" Did your family move with you?" I asked, genuinely interested.

She looked at me and then I saw the tears." No." she barely whispered. I bent down in front of her and wiped the tears away. Then she did something someone had never done...

She slid her arms around my neck and hugged me.

I was shocked at first, to have a woman in my arms but I soon became comfortable with it. She sobbed into my chest and all I could do was rub her back and whisper comforting things to her.

She became still and her breathing became quiet. I thought she was asleep but, as I laid her down on the swan bed she clung to my neck desperately. She looked up into my eyes and said very quietly," Thank you so much, Erik." I smiled at her and she released her hold on my neck.

Once I had made sure she was comfortable, I turned to leave and took one last look at the woman who had done something others had nightmares about.

She had become friends with the Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

I'm sorry It's so short! Please review! 


	5. Chap 5: Gifts and Curses

**What Lies Beyond**

**Chap 5: Gifts and Curses**

**To my reviewers: Thank you all for reviewing! Sorry for the wait for this chappy but, I've been a little busy. If anybody has any suggestions for the story, Please let me know. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mary Jane; Sadly I don't own Erik...(tear) **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Gifts and Curses**

**Mary's POV**

I woke up to find myself, _again_, in the swan bed. My eyes felt puffy and I was in need of a hot bath. I slowly got up and looked around for a mirror to fix my hair in. _Oh yeah, no mirrors...just wonderful_. I did the best I could with just feeling my hair. If I was right I probably looked like the night of the living dead because, my hair was going in all directions. I gave a long sigh and tucked it behind my ears. I became bored with looking at the walls and left in search of Erik.

I opened the door and a heavenly tune filled the air. I followed the sound and quickly found myself in Erik's mucic room. He was clearly lost in his music. His eyes were closed and his hands.._oh his hands_...they flowed over the keys of the oregan as if they were flying. The song he played kept going from soft and gentle to loud and angry. It finished with a soft, sad tune. He stiffend as he finished and he opened his eyes. He must have just noticed me because he turned around, with a look of shock and maybe a hint of anger, but it slowly faded.

I slowly walked over to him and stood beside him. I looked from him to the floor and back. His gaze never left me. I finally decided to break the silence by complimenting him.

" That was absolutley beautiful, Erik." I said softly making eye contact.

He hesitated before sayng," Thank you mademoiselle." He looked deep into my eyes and smiled.

He obviously was thinking of something because his head was turned slightly to the side and he continued to look at me intently.

"May I ask you a question mademoselle?" he said turning his head upright in one sharp motion.

"On one condition," I began. He arched an eyebrow," as long as you agree to call me Mary Jane or just Mary." I stated with a innocent smile.

He gave me a look of amusement before nodding.

"Alright then, ask away." I said.

"Can you sing?" He asked, clearly anticipating my answer.

_I should have seen that one coming._

I looked at him and sighed. " I can...a little." I said with a look of uncertaintyon my face.

He gave me a puzzled look and said," What do you mean by, "a little"?"

"Well, I've never had a lesson.My father..he was a famous singer..in America..before he..umm...h-he..was..killed." my stupid emotions began to mess me up again because, my eyes began glazing over. Erik looked at me with concern and put a hand on my back to comfort me. "He..promised me that he would someday teach me all he knew but, that day never came." I finished looking at my hands.

Erik was caught totally off gaurd when I leant into his chest and hugged him. He put his arms around me as I got control over my emotions. I stepped back after a moment but, I immediatly missed the heat and comfort of his embrace.

I looked up to him and felt ashamed of myself for being so emotional around him. " I'm really sorry for looking like a Mary Sue." I said with a small laugh.

He looked at me with confusion," But, I thought your name was Mary _Jane_?

I couldn't help but laugh at his puzzled look. "Yes, my name is Mary Jane, but, a Mary Sue is someone who has no backbone."

"It's alright to cry, Mary, it mearly shows you are human." He looked at me with pure sincerity.

"Erik, thank you for listening to me, you know, even though we've known each other for such a short time."

"No need to thank me Mary, it's a pleasure to be in your presence."

I blushed furiously at his kind words.

"Erik?" I asked nervously.

"Yes?" he said looking at me with a small smile.

"Can I make you a deal?" I said trying to not show my fear of his reaction.

"Oh, and what deal would that be?" he asked with a evil smirk. _Oh he makes me melt lije ice cream...sigh._

"If I sing for you,...umm...wil you let me remove your mask?"

He looked at me blankly for a moment before anger crossed his hansome features.

I thought you had already seen it, _mademoiselle_? In what you call a _movie_? He said obviously trying to sound calm.

"Erik, I didn't mean to offened you I just want to know if you trust me enough to let me see the _real_ you." My fear of him being angry was well hidden.

He growled and looked like he was thinking.

If I agree to your deal, and you see what lies beyond..will you stay..here..with me? He asked.

"Yes." I said sounding confident.

"Fine. But, first you must sing."

I gulped nervousely._ Alright, no preasure. Your just singing for the greatest music genius of all time who just so happens to be the man that you dream about._ Gosh, I hate that voice in my head.

"What would you have me sing?"_ I am going to suck at this. _

"You choose."

I began thinking of all my cd's back in 2005. I needed something sad but powerful. A song popped up in my head by Yellowcard and I nodded to tell him I was ready.

He lead me over to the oregan and helped me warm up. When I was warmed up, I stood in a spot I was comfy in and tried to remember all of the lyrics.

Erik watched me sing the lyrics silently to myself. I then began to sing aloud. For him. For Erik. And Erik alone.

_Mary belongs to the words of a song._

_I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her._

_But she will not wait for me, anymore, anymore. _

_Why did I say all those things before?_

_I was sure. (She is the one), but I have a purpose, (she is the one), and I have to fight this, (she is the one), a villian I can't knock down_

_. I see your face with every punch I take, and every bone I break, it's all for you. _

_And my worst pains are words I cannot say, still I will always fight on for you. _

_Mary's alive in the bright New York sky,_

_the city lights shine for her, above them I cry for her._

_Everything's small on the ground below, down below. _

_What if I fall, then where would I go, would she know?_

_(She is the one), all that I wanted, (she is the one), and I will be haunted, (she is the one), this gift is my curse for now._

_I see your face with every punch I take, _

_and every bone I break, it's all for you. _

_And my worst pains are words I cannot say,_

_Still I will always fight on for you. _

_Fight on for you ..._

* * *

**Erik's POV**

Beautiful cannot even began to describe how she sings. She lets the words flow like silk. She even looks more beautiful when singing. The lyrics were very powerful and held a story.

Her voice made me forget what I had to do next. I had to hold up my end of our bargain. She finished and looked at me. Her face was so beautiful it actually looked as if it were glowing.

_Oh how I wish it would stay that way. _But I was not about to break our deal after what she had done. For me.

But now after she had shown me her gift, it was time to show her my _curse_.

* * *

Yay! this one was a bit longer than the others! The song was called " Gifts and Curses" by Yellowcard.

Please review! Suggestions are appriciated! Thanks!


End file.
